AFN Family
AFN Family is an American-based international television network owned and operated by the US Military. As its name implies, the channel serves as a place to air (mostly) reruns, cartoons, live-action programs, and other similar programs, targeted to a family audience. The channel is a part of (as of 2019) seven other multiplex channels covering general entertainment, sports, live and pre-recorded news, and movies. As with most US Military products, AFN is designed to compete with most American television networks by using “comparative branding”. In other words, AFN’s networks are designed to look like their American or state-side counterparts. Furthermore, AFN's main purpose is to provide programs from cable networks (like Nickelodeon), and other national networks, to US troops and their families overseas. It has been airing Nickelodeon programs since the late 80's or 90's. AFN stands for American/Armed Forces Network. History AFN itself was founded and launched in May of 1942 as local military radio service; (that still is around today. In some areas, it was/is the only English radio station.) Later as time went on, more stations and an over-the-air/ satellite television service was launched. Before AFN Family was launched, Nickelodeon shows, (and other programs) were aired in a children’s programming block on the main AFN channel, called AFN Kids. The block was targeted to mainly kids; featuring kid-oriented "commercials", bumpers, and programs. Family programs (at the time) were aired in evening time slots on the main AFN channel, (currently known as AFN Prime.) These programs were moved to AFN Family when it launched in 2004. After that point, AFN Kids was discontinued in favor of more daytime programs, game shows, and soap operas replacing children’s programs, AFN Family was launched in 2004, and featured programs from the AFN Kids block, along with newer programs. In 2015, a "split" in the channel called AFN Pulse was added, running during the evening time slot, mainly airing programs targeted at teens and adults, although it still remains okay for family viewing. Later in 2017, High Definition was added to the channel, along with a new bumper repackage, as AFN celebrates its 75th year anniversary. Availability and Broadcast The network is distributed through base cable systems, over-the-air analog (digital in some areas) signals, and is attainable over satellite with an authorized decoder. The channel is not broadcast in North America, (with the exception of over-the-air availability in American Samoa over analog television station KVZK-8, and through shortwave radio stations,13.362 MHz and 5.765 MHz in Guam.) However, these local broadcasts are those of AFN Prime and local AFN radio networks, not AFN Family. Even though is not owned by Nickelodeon or Viacom, AFN is connected to Nickelodeon in a way as it reruns its programs. AFN's programs are usually offered for free or at a low cost, however with the consequence of new episodes of these programs airing on a time delay from 24 hours to 6 months. A notable factor of AFN is that it has never (nationally) produced any original series, (outside of locally produced news and weathercasts on local AFN networks, however, these have come less present as AFN reworked its overseas networks into national AFN branding since 1997.) Because AFN is not allowed to air commercials (due to its ownership by the US Military), the network adds promos, time-filler segments, (such as a music video), and Public Service Announcements inbetween programs. Additionally, the program's source network must remove all advertisements before the program can be aired (or "rebroadcasted", as AFN terms it) on AFN Family, or any AFN network, meaning the programs air uninterrupted. Programs When AFN Family was launched, programs aired in unbranded programming blocks that ”age” though out the day. The same "aging" format continues to be used, targeting preschoolers during the mornings, and older children and their families, during the afternoon and evening before switching to AFN Pulse overnight on weekdays. A similar lineup is used on weekends, with preschool programs aired for 2 hours, followed by reruns of cartoons, educational E/I programs, and then (mostly) live-action programs, and movies to fill the remainder of the day. Another note about AFN Family is that some of its programs have been in repeats to the present such as Blue's Clues and Franklin, and that many of it's programs in repeats and delayed ”premieres” have not been seen on current American television in several years, such as Ni Hao, Kai-Lan and Go, Diego, Go!. Nickelodeon (USA) programs (as of 2019) include: * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Fairly OddParents * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn * Henry Danger * The Adventures of Kid Danger * Dora the Explorer * Blue's Clues * Bubble Guppies * PAW Patrol * Franklin * Tickety Tock * Go, Diego, Go! * Knight Squad * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Butterbean's Café * Zack & Quack * The Loud House * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Wallykazam! * The Backyardigans * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Kuu Kuu Harajuku * Wonder Pets! * Mike the Knight * Degrassi: The Next Generation (AFN Pulse) * Victorious * Bunsen Is a Beast * Are You Afraid of the Dark? (2019 Series) * Double Dare (2018 Series) Formerly aired (incomplete) * LazyTown * Max and Ruby * Rugrats * Doug * The Wild Thornberrys * Invader Zim * Hey Arnold! Future Programs Blue's Clues & You! (possible to premiere In December or January)__NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Channels Category:Nickelodeon